User blog:Logo12/Typo towers? Or Rhyming Towers?
So there have been a few conceptions regarding the typo tower thing being created, but a big question is that: Are they really possible to be typed? Artling Monkey Okay, this one is possible, simply miss out the D and done. And it's update's are fairly possible to be typed out, despite the chance of them aren't really as high, but that's just because we seldom type out upgrade names, so whatever. Blue Summer Blue is definitely possible, only being 1 key units away from each other. But the next one, "summer"? First of all all N becoming M is possible, but the important point is G mistyped as S. It is three keys away from each other! That is almost impossible unless you use touch typing and all of a sudden your fingering is messed up. And for it's upgrades... It's possible as it is simple Glue changed into Blue. Donkey Apprentice Another big nonsense here. M and D is FIVE keys away, which is completely impossible to mistake. And also with its incomplete upgrades, it's basically Monkey changed into Donkey, which as aforementioned, is impossible. Fart Monkey Okay, this one is much much much much much more commonly typed than all those made-up stuff, but the real nonsense comes from the page itself. For the upgrades, Path 1 Tier 2 (Enhanced Eyeflight) is starting to get nonsense. S is 2 keys from F and is 7 keys from L. And even you say you are so absent-minded that you got an F instead of S, but it is *impossible* to "mistakenly" add an L after that. And even ignoring the impossible typo, the upgrade itself is overpowered, concerning a Supermonkey- an *upgraded* supermonkey for only 120$. Other than that, Hike-o-pult (SH=5keys, PH=5keys), and the crazy Path 2, is already bad enough, both "Typo-wise" and Power-wise. Funky Ace Okay so the name itself is... FM=4keys, OU=2keys, and chance of missing two letters and missing the E is downright impossible. Then for the upgrades, despite being impossible and mostly rhyme-based again, actually has at least some humor. That's the only selling point of this, otherwise, this is a "Rhyming Tower". Monkey Duckaneer One word: Terrible Pike Factory Name is possible, upgrades? Nah, both nonsense and unbalanced. Tartar tower A "mortartar tower" would be possible in case of failing sensory memory, but not a "Tartartarwa- I mean "Tartar tower". Tomb Tower Well, not too common, either "Comb Tower" or "Tomb tower". And for it's upgrades, other than Extra Orange, Drag Tomb, Buster Tombs, MOAB auler, others are again, rhyming-based. Viper Monkey SV=3keys and NV=2keys. Talked about this with Tasty, and he agreed this will not be possible. "Hey, just upgraded my Viper Monkey to 4/2." "Viper Monkey?" "Oops, meant Sniper Monkey, typo." ~Tasty Conclusion Although I did some unfair extra ratings about the power or the idea of those upgrades and stuff, you can still see that most of them are not really "typo"s at all. They are more like, Rhyming words, so that it sound like a "typo". But at the end of the day, I want you, all Rhyming Tower creators, to realize you are not making a "typo tower". Instead please think of what really makes sense before you make it. Category:Blog posts